


Лучшее оружие короля

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Multi, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is Henry VIII of England
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Принц Генрих Тюдор, заточенный в чужом теле и времени, не оставляет попыток установить в Британии абсолютную монархию и получить руку любимой женщины.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Лучшее оружие короля

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено прошлогодним командным мини [«Его рыжее высочество»](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217053243.htm?oam#more4).  
> В тексте использован фрагмент реального письма Генриха к Анне Болейн
> 
> Тема спецквеста - Оружие

Лучшее оружие короля — это его настойчивость. Я, Генрих Тюдор, осознал это сполна, оказавшись запертым в чужом мире и чужом замке. Где-то там, в милой сердцу Англии, остались и моя семья, и почести, и драгоценности, и даже королевская стать — я вытянулся, точно копьё. О прежнем Генрихе напоминали только рыжие волосы.

Иногда горькие мысли посещали меня — ведь там, дома, Артур, наверное, стал править, а я при нем мог бы уже взойти на святой престол и быть самим наместником святого Петра на земле. Какое бы имя я себе выбрал? Хм. Уж точно не Рональд.

С другой стороны, если там я мог бы стать только Папой Римским, то здесь, в этом отсталом королевстве, — уж точно королем.

А лучшее оружие короля...

— Гермиона, в последний раз предлагаю — и оказываю великую честь, между прочим! — пойдем со мной на свидание в Хогсмид!

Чертовка только сморщила нос:

— Рональд Уизли, ты невыносим. Лучше готовься к экзаменам!

И она кивнула на стопку колдовских талмудов на столе.

Признаю, если б я совершенно справедливо не опасался, что рано или поздно меня сожгут на костре как колдуна и еретика, то учился куда прилежнее.

Впрочем...

Слегка поразмыслив, я взял перо в руки и принялся писать. 

***

_Возлюбленная моя и друг мой,_

_мое сердце и я передаем себя в Ваши руки, в смиренной мольбе о Вашем добром расположении и о том, чтобы Ваше сердце сжалилось над верным слугой Вашим; верьте, госпожа – не жаждет душа моя ничего так сильно, кроме как доставить Вам удовольствие увеселительной прогулкой в ближайшую деревню, Хогсмидом именуемую. Ибо достаточно печали приносит отдаление от Вас, даже больше, чем мне когда-либо представлялось. Сей факт напоминает мне об астрономии: чем дальше полюса от солнца, тем нестерпимей жар._

***

Гермиона моргнула. Я ждал, затаив дыхание.

— Точно, — сказала она. — Ты прав.

Я ликовал. Это была победа. Очевидно, первая из череды великих свер...

— Я ещё билеты по астрономии не подготовила, — сказала Гермиона и вновь уткнулась в свои пергаменты.

Вот бесстыдница, подумал я восхищённо.

Надо бы, кстати, сделать ей подарок. 

Прикупить хоть какой-нибудь чепец, пусть даже без жемчугов и дорогих кружев.

А то — разве можно честной девице ходить простоволосой?

Но даже без чепца... Определенно, эта женщина знала себе цену. И взять такую неприступную крепость мог только истинный король.

Который знал толк в придворных ухаживаниях. И я принялся за дело. Раз нежные письма ее не берут, то песня уж точно растопит холодное сердце.

Я страдал над балладой о леди Graysleeves неделю. Надеялся, что хоть по созвучию леди Грейнджер поймёт всю пылкость моих чувств и согласится хотя бы на одно свидание.

Увы. Мои чувства остались поруганными.

Глупые подданные смеялись надо мной, талантливейшим поэтом и великолепным певцом! А потом отобрали лютню и велели прекратить кошачий концерт.

Я был убит, раздавлен и сломлен.

А жестокосердная Гермиона даже не отложила в сторону книгу.

Уныние овладело мной. Не быть мне королем.

Подданные не проявляют ни капли почтения, а та, кого я избрал королевой, не только предпочла мне колдовские искусства, но ещё и чепец носить отказывается.

С меня хватит.

Я взял под мышку метлу и тоже решил оставить мирские дела и заняться колдовскими искусствами.

В конце концов, этот их квиддич куда интереснее тенниса. Хотя Чарльз Брэндон со мной точно не согласился бы.

Когда я проходил мимо трибун, мне улыбнулась какая-то светловолосая голубоглазая девица. Как же ее звали? Джейн? Ах нет, там было что-то цветочное.

Роза или Лаванда, кажется.

Как странно. Она совсем не была похожа на Гермиону, но — была вполне хорошенькой.

Я почти уверен, что уж ее-то, в отличие от леди Graysleeves, мне удастся нарядить в чепец.

Я расправил плечи, как и подобает настоящему королю, и благосклонно кивнул девушке. 

***

Восторженная толпа ревела, выкрикивала, выпевала мое имя.

И... Неужели я ослышался?

— Рональд Уизли — наш король! Рональд Уизли — наш герой!

Они... Они признали мой титул! Мою власть!

Сердце торжествующе стучало в ушах победным набатом.

Рональд Уизли — наш король!

А что...

Возможно, Рональд — не такое уж плохое имя. 


End file.
